Marasy
---- Playlist (2008.08.13) # Tsuki Made Todoke, Fushi no Kemuri" (2008.08.16) # "Plain Asia" (2008.08.24) # "Demystify Feast】" (2008.09.01) # "Yuuga ni Sakase, Mizome no Sakura~Border of Life" (2008.09.14) # "U.N. Owen wa Kanojo Nano ka?" (2008.09.28) # "" (2008.10.04) # "Ryokugan no Jealousy" (2008.10.12) # "Fuujin Shoujo" -Rock ver.- (2008.10.26) # "Fall of Fall" (2008.11.02) # "Edelweiß" feat. marasy (pf) and Nakazakosakana ® (2008.11.12) # "Akutagawa Ryuunosuke no Kappa" feat. marasy (pf) and Nakazakosakana ® (2008.11.12) # "Night of Nights" (2008.11.22) # "11/16 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2008.11.30) # "Naki Oujo no Tame no Septet" (2008.12.06) # "Native Face" (2008.12.20) # "Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2009.01.26) # "Sennen Gensoukyou" (2009.02.14) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (2009.02.22) # "Nekuro Fantasia" (2009.03.16) # "Suwako Medley" feat. marasy (pf) and Nakazakosakana ® (2009.03.25) # "Melt" (2009.03.27) # "Ningyou Saiban" (2009.04.07) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (2009.04.12) # "Sasorihi" (2009.04.29) # "Sasorihi" (Awasetemita) feat. marasy (pf) and maru (e) (2009.05.16) # "5/16 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2009.05.24) # "Sasorihi" (Awasetemita) -remaster- feat. marasy (pf) and maru (e) (2009.05.24) # "Nanairo Nico Nico Douga" (2009.06.06) # "Red Zone" (2009.06.26) # "Gachimuchi Medley" (collab) (2009.07.14) # "Toono Gensou Monogatari" (2009.07.20) # "Kamigami ga Koishita Gensoukyou" (2009.07.30) # "Japanet Takata OP" (2009.08.02) # "Kero⑨destiny" (2009.08.13) # "Mei" (2009.08.29) # "Taketori Hishou ~ Lunatic Princess" (2009.09.28) # "Shiawase Usagi" (2009.10.09) # "Kumikyoku Nanairo no Nico Nico Douga Ryuuseigun" (2009.10.29) # "11/14 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2009.11.16) # "Bad Apple!!" feat. marasy (pf) and nomico (v) (2009.12.05) # "Night of Nights" (2009.12.18) # "Touhou Ranking SP2009 Part4(050-001 Place)" (2009.12.30) # "Go! Go! Senkyo" (2010.02.13) # "magnet" (2010.02.13) # "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu (LONG VERSION)" (2010.02.19) # "Nikkan VOCALOID Ranking 2010.02.20 #741" (2010.02.20) # "Rolling Girl" (2010.04.02) # "Evans" (2010.04.25) # "Namara ni Po Po" (Live Announcement) (2010.05.08) # "【5/15 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2010.05.16) # "Hayabusa" (2010.05.18) # "Ningen ga Daisuki na Kowareta Youkai no Uta" (2010.06.06) # "Ura Omote Lovers" (2010.07.01) # "Utauyo!!MIRACLE" (2010.08.19) # "from Y to Y" (2010.10.06) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (RyuuseiP Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2010.11.04) # "Nikkan VOCALOID Ranking 2010.11.5 #999" (2010.11.06) # "11/20 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2010.11.21) # "Yume, Tokidoki" (2010.11.30) # "Don・Quijote no Theme" (2010.12.23) # "Roshin Yuukai" (2011.02.12) # "Saishuukichiku Imouto Flandre・S" (2011.02.26) # "U.N. Owen wa Kanojo Nano ka?" feat. marasy (pf), drm (b), Tabclear Tenchou (d) (Rojiemo) (2011.03.05) # "Just Be Friends" (2011.03.10) # "Last Effect" (Last Note. Original) feat. marasy (pf), Machiya (g), Meian (g), Irojiro (b), Teppei Sensei (vn) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2011.04.16) # "World's End・Dancehall" (2011.04.25) # "Fire◎Flower" (2011.05.11) # "Matryoshka" (2011.05.26) # "Little Traveler]" feat. marasy (pf) and Pokota (v) (2011.06.04) # "pianissimo" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2011.06.24) # "Oja Majo Carnival!!" (2011.06.29) # "Tsuki Geshiki" (RyuuseiP Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (2011.07.01) # "Miracle Paint" feat. marasy (pf), Hirai Kei (d), Hiraishi Katsumi (b), Naka Hidehito (cl), Imai Toru (f) and Uchiyama Fumi (v) (2011.07.12) # "Maji LOVE 1000%" feat. marasy (pf), drm (b), Tabclear Tenchou (d) (Rojiemo) (2011.07.19) # "As Ever" feat. marasy (pf) and ASK (vo) (2011.08.05) # "Shinpakusuu ♯0822" feat. marasy (pf) and Kettaro (vo) (2011.08.06) # "Scissorhands" feat. marasy (pf) and Kettaro (vo) (2011.08.11) # "3 Shuunen Touhou Fuujinroku no Kyoku" (2011.09.07) # "Hyadain no Kakakata☆Kataomoi-C" (2011.10.12) # "11/19 Gakusai de Hiitemita" (2011.11.25) # "Senbonzakura" (2011.11.30) # "Hyadain no Jojo Yujo" (2011.12.21)) # "cat's dance" (Original) feat. marasy (pf) and Hatsune Miku (vo) (2012.01.02) # "Gunjou Biyori" feat. marasy (pf) and Akai Ryuusei (pf) (2012.01.14) # "Panda Hero" (2012.02.05) # "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YifCrBzE0Cs Anison Medley'00s'90s'80s]" (2012.02.24) # "V love 25～Brave Heart～" (crossfade) (2012.03.02) # "Cirno no Perfect Sansuu Kyoushitsu" (2012.03.09) # "No Life Queen" (2012.04.17) # "Ringo Karenka" feat. marasy (pf) and Beat Mamario (vo) (2012.04.27) # "Dr. Slump Araichan no Kyoku" (2012.05.02) # "Taiyou Iwaku Moeyo Chaos" (2012.05.16) # "Connect" (2012.06.01)01) # "Moonlight Densetsu" (2012.06.21) # "Shodai Pokemon no Trainer Battle no Kyoku" (2012.06.29) # "Gekiteki Before After no Theme" feat. marasy (pf), ZimuinG (pf), TEST (g), Shobon (d) and H.J.Freaks (b) (2012.07.01) # "3D-PIANO ANIME Theater!" (crossfade) (2012.07.18) # "Night of Nights" (2012.08.04) # "Amatsukitsune" (Original) feat. marasy (pf), drm (b, g), Kettaro (vo) and Kagamine Rin (vo) (2012.08.13) # "http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h3XFwN3fsWQ Amatsukitsune]" (2012.09.04) # "V-box no Nanka Renshuu Fuukei Toka no Douga" (2012.09.20) (Community only) # "BabyPod" (crossfade) (2012.09.21) # "Rokuchounen to Ichiya Monogatari" (2012.09.22) # "Vocaloid Medley + α" (2012.10.10) # "Go Go Yuureisen" (2012.10.18) # "Kagerou Days" (2012.10.30) # "Kuusou Shoujo he no Koi Tegami" (Original) feat. marasy (pf), Anho Isshou (g), and Hatsune Miku (2012.11.12) # "Wataru Seken wa Oni Bakari Theme" feat. marasy (pf), ZimuinG (pf), TEST (g) and Shobon (d) (2012.11.18) # "Anison Utattemita Ura Tour★Kawaranai Mono" feat. marasy (pf) and Gom (vo) (2012.11.28) # "Shodai Pokemon no Gym Leader Battle no Kyoku" (2012.12.06) # "Saigetsu" feat. marasy (pf), drm (b), Tabclear Tenchou (d) (Rojiemo) (2012.12.12) # "Kuusou Shoujo he no Koi Tegami" (2012.12.19) }} Discography (participations listed as) # romajiname (kanjiname) (Released on Month XX, 20XX) (solo CDs with tracklist) (band CDs like this:) For BANDNAME albums, see here. marasy natalie.jpg|marasy as seen on Natalie's Website marasy trendy.jpg|marasy, picture taken from his article on Trendy marasy website.jpg|marasy as depicted on his Website # NAMEROMAJIOFEVENT (NAMEKANJI) @ LOCATIONOFEVENT (XXXX.XX.XX) Trivia *His name comes from the pokemon Magumarashi. *He was born on Mart 10, 1990. *He lives in the Aichi prefecture. External Links * Blog * Website * Twitter * mixi * Mixi commu * Pixiv Category:Male Category:Piano